


I Think We're Going To Like It Here

by cazmalfoy



Series: Barry & Sebastian Allen [2]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Personalities, Secondary Personality, Twin Allens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Barry and Sebastian's first day of High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We're Going To Like It Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little filler fic that popped into my head, and I wanted to share it with the rest of you.
> 
> Never fear, I have written the first chapter of Season 2, and will post this when I have a couple more under the belt.
> 
> In the meantime, please enjoy this :-)
> 
> ***
> 
> Italics are Sebastian and Barry speaking to each other in their mind. 
> 
> This is set when the boys were teenagers, so they don't know they're twins at minute; Barry still thinks of Sebastian as his alter ego.
> 
> ***

“Are you sure about this?” Joe asked, pulling his car into the first available parking space he could find.

Barry swallowed nervously and gripped his thigh painfully. “Not really,” he whispered, eyeing the building in front of him fearfully. “But I don’t really have a choice, right?”

Joe scowled and shut off the engine, before turning in his seat to face his son. “You  _ do  _ have a choice, Barry,” the police officer assured his son, leaving no room for argument in his voice. “If you’re really not ready for this, just the say the word and we will turn around and go back home. I’m sure I can still get you enrolled in the same High School as Iris.”

The offer was tempting to Barry, it really was. He was petrified of going to a different High School to his sister, and that wasn’t even taking into account the fact that said school was in a completely different state to the rest of his family.

But he needed to do this. If he didn’t, if he stayed at home, too scared to do anything, he would never amount to anything. And that just wasn’t good enough for Barry. He had dreams and none of those involved him staying at home without taking a risk.

Now, if only he could be brave enough to take the first steps toward that future he so desperately wanted.

“No,” Barry said, nodding his head firmly. “I can do this.” He didn’t sound too convincing, even to his own ears, but he wasn’t lying. He couldn’t be that scared little boy who saw his mother get killed any more.

Joe didn’t look as though he believed what Barry was saying, but after a moment of staring at him, he nodded and allowed a small smile to creep over his face. “Remember, if you need anything or want to come home, all you need to do is call me, and I’ll be here as fast as traffic allows.”

Barry chuckled and nodded his head. “Thanks, Joe,” he whispered, finally loosening the grip he had on his leg.

“Besides,” Joe continued, pulling the keys out of the ignition and reaching for the door handle. “You’re not going to be truly alone, are you? Sebastian won’t let anything happen to you.”

Ah, Sebastian, Barry thought to himself, following Joe’s example and getting out of the car. The alter ego was the reason they were even in Ohio in the first place. Sebastian had managed to convince Barry, then Iris and finally Joe, that this was the best place for them to attend.

While Barry had to admit that the anti-bullying policy was a refreshing change from the schools he was used to, and it would be nice to get the education he had always dreamed he’d get (the kind only money could provide), he just wished it could be closer to home.

_ “We’re gonna have a blast,”  _ Sebastian’s voice stated in his mind, cutting through his thoughts as clearly as if they had been spoken aloud.

Barry allowed himself a small smile in response to Sebastian’s words. “ _ You better be right about this, Seb _ ,” he retorted.  _ “If there’s anything I don’t like, I’m calling Joe immediately.”  _ Sebastian wasn’t happy about his words, but Barry knew there was nothing he could do.

Sebastian was the secondary personality. The alter ego. If Barry wanted to do something that Sebastian didn’t agree with, there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Barry didn’t abuse the ability very often (it was much easier to just let Sebastian do his own thing), but when he wanted, he was more than capable of suppressing the alter ego and keeping him check for a while.

Even if it did mean that Sebastian would bitch about it for days afterward.

Joe was waiting for them on the sidewalk and, as they got closer, the police officer raised an eyebrow. “Have you two finished having a domestic?” he muttered, a smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Barry blushed and looked away, mumbling, “Shut up.” He wasn’t sure how Iris and Joe did it, but they had an uncanny ability to know what he and Sebastian were talking to each other inside their minds. Barry just assumed it was because their adoptive father knew them both so well.

“Detective West?” a male voice asked from the building behind them, and both Barry and Joe turned around to see who was addressing them.

Standing in a doorway, wearing the sharpest suit Barry had seen in real life, was a man who appeared to be in his mid forties. His hair was greying a little at the temple, and there was a spark in his brown eyes that surprised Barry. He had never known a teacher like this man.

“You must be Headmaster Clarkson,” Joe greeted, plastering a smile on his face and extending his hand to the other man.

Clarkson stepped down from the doorway, and easily slid his hand into Joe’s. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” he complimented. “And this must be Mr Allen.” He turned his attention to Barry and suddenly the need to bolt was running rampant through Barry’s mind.

Not that Sebastian was going to let him. He knew what was good for them - even if Barry didn’t - and he was determined that they were going to stick out their high school career here.

“Pleased to meet you, Mr Clarkson,” Sebastian said, plastering his politest smile on his face and placing his hand in Clarkson’s outstretched on.

Joe looked surprised at his son’s attitude - Sebastian wasn’t sure whether to be insulted that Joe didn’t think he could be polite, or not - but managed to cover it up pretty quickly.

It was obvious to even the casual observer that Clarkson had bought into Sebastian’s act, if the proud look on his face was anything to go by. He looked like Sebastian had just won a nobel prize because of him.

“Why don’t we head to my office and we can get you settled?” Clarkson suggested, nodding back to the beautiful building behind him. When they both nodded in agreement, the headmaster grinned and added, “Welcome to Dalton Academy, Mr Allen.”

***

If there was one word Sebastian would use to describe Dalton Academy, it would be  _ breathtaking _ .

Stepping through the main doors into the elegantly tiled foyer, was like stepping back in time. In fact, Sebastian wouldn’t have been surprised if he had been told he was actually in an old English Manor House.

There weren’t very many students around, but that wasn’t a shock. Sebastian knew from the information he had been sent that classes didn’t start for another three days, and it was usually only the out of state kids who arrived early to make sure they were settled into their rooms before the rest of the student body arrived.

Together he and Joe followed Clarkson through the corridors and up a flight of stairs. As they walked, Sebastian couldn’t help hoping that his welcome would come with a map. There was no way he was going to remember his way around, otherwise.

Finally, Clarkson stopped and unlocked a large mahogany coloured door. “Please, after you,” he said, opening the door and stepping to the side.

The office inside was dark, despite the sun shining brightly through the slightly open windows. Sebastian had never seen so much dark wood in one place.

“Take a seat, gentlemen,” Clarkson half-requested, half-instructed.

Sebastian watched as Clarkson slid into his own chair, and pulled a file closer to him. His transcripts and application for the school, Sebastian supposed.

“Okay, Barry, let’s see what we’ve got,” Clarkson said with a smile, flicking the file open and reaching for a pair of reading glasses.

“Actually, Sir,” Sebastian interrupted softly, trying to be as polite about it as he could. When Clarkson looked up with a curious expression, he continued, “I was hoping I could use my middle name instead?”

Joe’s eyes widened so comically that Sebastian was pretty sure they were going to fall out of his head. There was no way anyone else could have known, but Sebastian knew exactly when the police officer was staring at him intently; he was trying to figure out what Sebastian was playing at and trying to work out whether Barry had agreed to whatever he was planning.

_ “He’s not going to believe I haven’t forced you into this, _ ” Sebastian thought, aiming the words at Barry. “ _ You’re going to have to say something.” _

_ “I can’t _ ,” Barry argued.

Sebastian bit the inside of his cheek, trying to suppress the sigh that he desperately wanted to let out.  _ “Yes, you can,”  _ he insisted. “ _ Look, just explain why we’ve decided to do this. Then you can pretend we’re back in Central all you want.” _

Barry hesitated for a second longer, before relenting and allowing Sebastian to push him to the front of their mind. “I was bullied back in my old school,” Barry explained, flicking his eyes between the headmaster and Joe. “I don’t want to be that weak little boy, anymore. I… I want to be Sebastian.”

A sympathetic look crossed Clarkson’s face, replacing the confusion. “You won’t have to worry about that here,” he assured the teenager. “We have a strict no-bullying policy, and anyone caught breaking that rule is automatically expelled.” He paused, before adding, “But, whichever name you prefer to be called is fine by me, Sebastian.”

Eager to let Sebastian take control once more, Barry smiled his thanks and let the alter ego take control once more. “Thank you, Sir,” Sebastian replied, glancing over at Joe to try and gauge how he felt about their decision.

The police officer didn’t look like he was convinced by their little display, but Joe knew better than question him in public.

Clarkson’s attention had already moved away from Sebastian; his eyes were currently reading through the file again. “Your GPA is excellent, Mr Allen,” he complimented, lifting his gaze for a second, before looking back down again.

_ “Nerd _ ,” Sebastian teased Barry with a smirk. Anything academic was completely Barry’s fault. Sebastian tended to daydream whenever they were in any class that didn’t involve music.

“I think you’ll cope perfectly with our advanced science and math classes,” Clarkson stated, obviously agreeing with the classes Barry had requested to be placed in. “I see you’re also interested in the theatre as well.”

Sebastian grinned and nodded his head. That was for him; the only thing he had insisted on. If Barry was going to make him suffer through science-y stuff, then the least Barry could do was give him something he wanted.

“We have an excellent theatre program here at Dalton,” Clarkson informed him, even though he didn’t need to. Sebastian had researched the school long before Barry had agreed to attend. “You might even have a chance at auditioning for the Warblers.”

Sebastian had heard of the Warblers. They were an a cappella show choir. Something he had no intention in joining. He was a good singer - he wasn’t being big headed, it was the truth - but show choirs just seemed tacky.

He’d rather stick with the theatre group. At least he would still be on stage.

There was a soft knock on the door and, after Clarkson instructed whoever it was to come in, the door opened and a dark haired teenager entered the room.

“You wanted to see me, Sir?”

Clarkson smiled and nodded his head, beckoning the teenager further into the room. “Perfect timing, Mr Duval.” He got to his feet, with Sebastian and Joe following automatically. “I’d like you to meet Sebastian Allen. Mr Allen, Nick will your roommate for the rest of your time here at Dalton.”

Sebastian and Nick exchanged polite nods of greeting, before turning their attention back to the headmaster who hadn’t finished speaking.

“I have asked Mr Duval to act as your buddy for the first few weeks until you get used to how we do things here,” Clarkson explained, turning his attention back to Sebastian. “Why don’t you boys head over to your dorm, while Detective West and I finish up here?”

Sebastian looked at Joe questioningly. He wasn’t afraid to go wandering around the school with a stranger - who was, admittedly, pretty easy on the eyes - but he didn’t feel ready to leave Joe so soon.

Not that he would  _ ever  _ admit that outloud.

Joe nodded reassuringly. “We’ll catch you up in a bit,” he assured the teenager, clearly interpreting his expression for what it was. Damn the other man for knowing him so well, Sebastian thought to himself.

Resigning himself to the fate of following this other teenager around the school, Sebastian grabbed his bag from where he’d left it on the floor. Nodding goodbye to Joe and Clarkson, he silently followed Nick from the room, softly closing the door behind him.

The two teenagers walked in uncomfortable silence for a few moments, before Nick decided he was over it, and spoke, “Where are you from?”

“Missouri,” Sebastian answered readily. Normally he would hate people prying into his personal life; he had enough friends, thank you very much. But things were different now. He and Barry were going to be alone at Dalton for his entire High School existence. He might as well make a few friends, even if they didn’t last past high school. “You?” he asked. “You don’t sound like you’re from Ohio.”

Nick laughed and shook his head. “Born and raised in Texas,” he agreed. “My parents moved here for work, and this was the closest private school.” He shrugged his shoulders, as though there was never an option to go to a different school.

They continued to make small talk the rest of the way to their dorm room. It was only when they reached it, that Sebastian realised he hadn’t been paying attention to where he was going.  When he voiced this thought, Nick chuckled and waved a hand.

“Don’t worry about it,” he assured the other teenager. “This place is easy to navigate around. It might take you a few days, but you won’t be getting lost. At least the staircases don’t move,” he added with a smirk.

Inside his mind, Barry was practically squealing at the Harry Potter reference, and Sebastian had to force himself to not roll his eyes.  _ “I like him! Can we keep him?” _

_ “He’s not a puppy, Bar _ ,” Sebastian pointed out, before focusing his attention on Nick once more.

“What do you guys do for fun around here?” Sebastian asked, glancing around at the room. It was pretty non-descript; obviously Nick hadn’t moved himself in fully yet.

Nick moved over to the far side of the room, which he had apparently already claimed as his own. “We’re allowed off campus pretty much whenever we want,” he explained. “As long as we’re back before curfew, no one says anything. Just make sure you’re back before then.” He shuddered. “You don’t want detention with Purcell.”

He said the name as if it were supposed to mean something to Sebastian, but the other teenager didn’t call him on it. He just filed the name away for future reference. It was good for him to know which teachers he needed to avoid, and which were okay.

“People tend to hang around whenever the Warblers are putting on a performance,” Nick murmured, shrugging a shoulder. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, and he explained, “They’re a pretty big deal around here.”

Nick paused, clearing having a moment of inspiration as he looked Sebastian over with a critical eye. “I don’t suppose you can sing?”

Slowly Sebastian nodded his head, before jumping in alarm when Nick let out an excited whoop of joy.

“You have  _ got  _ to audition for the Warblers next week,” Nick instructed him.

Sebastian frowned. “I don’t know,” he said carefully, not wanting to offend the only friend he’d made so far. “I’m not sure being in a show choir is for me.”

Nick pouted a little. “You should still audition,” he insisted. “Our main lead has just transferred schools, so there’s a huge solo spot ready for the taking.”

At his words, Sebastian perked up a little. He hadn’t been interested in being a backup singer to someone else, but Nick’s words were slowly starting to change his mind about the whole experience.

“I’ll think about it,” he bargained, even though he knew he’d already decided to do it.

Nick grinned widely. “Perfect. I can’t wait to tell Jeff!” he gushed, before he started babbling about something Sebastian had no hope in following.

Not that Sebastian was actually paying attention. He was too busy wondering what he’d gotten himself into, before deciding he didn’t care. Dalton was going to be good for him and Barry, and if it meant that he had to join a show choir to make that experience perfect, then that was what he was going to do.

_ “I have a feeling we’re going to like it here _ ,” Barry’s voice whispered in his mind, summing up perfectly what Sebastian was thinking.

_ “I think so too.” _

***


End file.
